1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hanging devices and more particularly pertains to a pegboard hanger for suspending an object relative to a pegboard.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The hanging devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, hanging devices heretofore devised an utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art hanging devices include U.S. Pat. No. 5,180,128; U.S. Pat. No. 5,054,728; U.S. Pat. No. 4,681,233; U.S. Pat. No. 4,616,753, U.S. Pat. No. Des. 255,324; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 322,047.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a pegboard hanger for suspending an object relative to a pegboard which includes a mounting assembly for securing to a pegboard having a plurality of securing pegs each compirsing a bifurcated projection with each furcation thereof terminating in a truncated semi-conical head, and an engaging assembly extending from the mounting assembly for suspending an object therefrom to support the object relative to a pegboard.
In these respects, the pegboard hanger according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in so doing provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of suspending an object relative to a pegboard.